3 is too much for me!
by KawaiiAki
Summary: Three guys are madly in love with Kagome and make a pact. Whoever wins Kagome's heart and makes her say I Love You to them first, not only gets 50,000 yen but Kagome herself, cause then the other two have to back off. And Kagome is completely clueless.
1. Truth or Dare

**Rating:** Teen, Miroku's pervertedness and swearing

**Summary: **Three guys are madly in love with Kagome and make a pact. Whoever wins Kagome's heart and makes her say "I Love You" to them first, not only gets 50,000 yen but Kagome herself, cause then the other two have to back off. The most sad thing about this whole pact, is...that ...Kagome is completey clueless about it. Pairing to be said later and R&R.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

**

* * *

Three is too much for me!**

Chapter One

**Truth or Dare

* * *

**

Kagome looked around the house. _I wonder where Sango is...I mean she was here a little while ago..._ She bumped into Inuyasha then before leaving she looked up at him.

"Gomen nesai!" She apologized and disappeared. Inuyasha looked around confused. _Where'd she go? Ah, oh well, back to the party. _

"Sango!" Kagome called over the music. Kagome has wanted to leave the party, more than 3 drunk guys already hit on her. She wanted to leave. Now. So she had to tell Sango. A drunk Sango came off the dance floor in the club that Houshi had rented. She giggled gleefully.

"Hiyyaaa Kagoommee-chann" She slurred. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Sango I wanna go home, you can stay here, but I want to go home" She started. Sango gurgled and grinned cheekily.

"That guy is hott..." Sango ranted. Kagome twitched.

"Are you even LISTENING to me?" Kagome snapped. Sango grinned and wobbled trying to take steps but fell backwards into Kagome's arms.

"Yeah...home, you...want...go ahead! No...wait...DON'T LEAVE ME KAGOME-CHANNN!" Sango said, and started sobbing hysterically. Kagome's eyes widened and she patted Sango's back.

"It's okay...fine, I'll stay..." Kagome agreed, sighing.

"WHOOP!" Sango cheered getting up, but falling back wards in the process. Kagome just rolled her eyes and walked off to the lounge inside the club. The place where you could drink without a guy going "Hey...you look exhausted, probably because you've been running through my mind". She rolled her eyes at the thought.

She took a seat and ordered a coke, she hated the taste of beer and wine. The smell was horrible too. The door to the lounge opened with a slam. And Miroku, the host of the party, had a brunette over his shoulder.

"What the hell Miroku? Are you planning to _rape_ her now?" Kagome asked, totally confused.

"Mirokuuu-kunnnn, putt meee dowwwnnnn!" Sango whined. Miroku glared at Kagome and then dropped Sango, gently, on the couch.

"What the hell?" Kagome asked again.

"_I _wasn't trying to rape her, _she_ tried to rape ME!" Miroku said defensively. Kagome's eyes widened, then the furrowed in confusion.

"But wouldn't you LIKE that?" She asked curiously. Miroku glared.

"It's nice to know you think so highly of me Kagome, thanks." He muttered in a dull voice. Kagome's frown turned into a grin and she patted him on the back.

"I'm proud of you, you didn't let her lose her ...uh... _cherry_ just cause she was drunk" Kagome said, smiling. Miroku sweat-dropped.

"Well ya'see...She was about too do exactly that, except somehow her mood changed and she nearly killed the bar tender demanding for her drink..." Miroku said. Kagome's eyes lit with realization.

"So you DID want her to rape you, you just didn't want to pay extra for the dead bartender!" Kagome said accusingly. Miroku sweat-dropped and laughed nervously.

"Ahehe...That's not it! Really! Let's go back to the reason before that" Miroku said scratching the back of his neck.

"Yo Miroku! We about to play a game of T or D! C'mon man! Guys only!" A guy shouted from outside the lounge.

"I'm coming!" Miroku replied. He turned to Kagome. She looked at him eye brows raised and hands on her hips. Miroku laughed nervously.

"Haha, Buddies call!" He said pointing to the door before bolting. Kagome glared at the spot Miroku used to be standing in and turned back to Sango. Sango wasn't on the couch, in fact she was over at the where one of the lamps were..._What the hell? Is she hugging the thing! _Kagome ran to Sango and peeled her off of the lamp.

"My love! Don't worry my love! I'll come back for you!" Sango called out to the lamp as Kagome dragged her away from it. She offered her a drink and Sango greedily agreed. Accepting more drinks and then passing out. Kagome just muttered a 'thank Kami' and lifted Sango, dragging her to the car.

* * *

**Meanwhile...at the truth or dare game...**

"Inuyasha!"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell me who you like"

"What the hell? Why kind of question is that?" Inuyasha scowled.

"Just answer it man" One of his buddies answered. Inuyasha grumbled and glared before declaring his answer.

"Kagome Higarashi." He stated. The boys whistled.

"Nice pick my friend"

"Now Miroku!" A different guy called out.

"Miroku!"

"Truth."

"Who do _you_ like?" He asked. He got a bunch of blank faces. And Miroku even looked irritated.

"Duh. Sango Tajiya." He said.

"Hojo!"

"Truth" The young bold yet shy brunette announced.

"Who do you like?"

"What's up with everyone and crushes?" Inuyasha snapped. Everyone glared at him and he just scowled.

"Kagome Higarashi" The boys "ooo"-ed this time. Inuyasha looked ready to snap and merely growled.

"Kouga!"

"Dare!" The wolf boy shouted.

"I dare you too..."

"Tell us who he likes, blah blah blah, we get it Kyo" Inuyasha muttered. Kyo laughed nervously.

"Kagome Higarashi and I shall make her my woman!" The men sweat dropped and Inuyasha growled.

"Back off wolf-breath! She's MINE!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Both you pathetic demons back off! Kagome will love ME!" Hojo stepped up.

"BACK OFF!" Kouga and Inuyasha yelled at the same time. Then they turned to glare at each other. Kyo gladly stepped in.

"I know! Why don't you three make a bet on who is going to make Kagome fall for, and then who ever wins gets the money!"

"How do you _win_?"

"But of course, whoever she says "I Love You" too first"

"DEAL!" All three men shouted.

"How much?" The wolf inquired.

"50,000 yen...and Kagome all to himself, the other two have to immediatly back off"

"YOU'RE ON!" All three shouted again before storming off to different directions.

* * *

Hiya! This is my like first actual story, I can't believe I'm actualy writing one! And...I know the plot and stuff...xD Anyways, Can you guys please review? I don't like to be left hanging and it would be nice!. Thanks lots. And just in case...(I'm sorry if this upsets anyone) I need to have at least 10-12 reviews before I post chapter two. Please be critical! And give advice if needed!


	2. First Tries

**Rating:** Teen, Miroku's pervertedness and swearing

**Summary: **Three guys are madly in love with Kagome and make a pact. Whoever wins Kagome's heart and makes her say "I Love You" to them first, not only gets 50,000 yen but Kagome herself, cause then the other two have to back off. The most sad thing about this whole pact, is...that ...Kagome is completey clueless about it. Pairing to be said later and R&R

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

* * *

**Three is too much for me!  
**Chapter Two  
**First Tries

* * *

**

"Kagome, Kagome! I Love you so so much I could stub my toe, kiss me goodnight and tell me three words I'll be so happy I'll eat musturd" Kouga recited. Then his face scrunched and he looked over to Ginta.

"What the hell is this!" He snapped. Ginta looked at him with confusion and fake hurt.

"That's my BEST poem! And Kireu thought it was cute" Ginta huffed. Kouga rolled his eyes.

"This is CRAP! Ginta. CRAP." Kouga muttered and walked off and away from his room mate.

* * *

"Uh, sir? Which flower resembles I love you?" Hojo asked the clerk at the flower shop. 

"Well...we ran out of those, but dahhling take this beautiful Gloxinia, so beautiful it'll make your young cute dahhling fall in love" The odd accent-ed clerk replied.

"...Uh..Thank you I'll take 12"

* * *

Yes, the other boys were going for romantic stuff, well, what about our little hanyou friend? Well...let's say it wasn't going to well... 

"Miroku! What the hell do I do?"

"You could..."

"That doesn't involve any possible pervertedness" Inuyasha glared. Miroku chuckled nervously.

"I'm all out of ideas then" He said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _Her birthday is coming up soon...hm...what should I--..._ Inuyasha's eyes widened in inspiration and he jumped up.

"THAT'S IT!" He yelled and ran out of the apartment.

"What the HELL was that all about?" Miroku grumbled.

* * *

"So Kags, what are you doing for your birthday?" Sango asked curiously. Kagome shrugged. 

"Probably nothing...I don't know, I guess you can plan a party for me..." Kagome trailed off. Stars lit up in Sango's eyes.

"Really! You'd really let me plan your party!" Sango said with pure giddyness. Kagome nodded.

"Yes! We can--"

"No alchohol, drinking, drugs, smoking, and DEFINETLY no strippers or hookers" Kagome stated in a matter of a fact tone. Sango face-faulted.

"But...KAGOME!" Kagome shook her head as to say no.

"C'monnn pllleeeeaaasee?"

"No."

"Swimming?"

"Sure"

"Dancing?"

"Sure"

"Zoo?"

"Sure."

"You're house?"

"Sure."

"Drinking, clubbing, strippers and hookers?"

"Sur---HEY! NO!" Kagome corrected herself and glared at Sango, a vein popping. Sango backed away and her pout came to her face.

"please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No."

"What about--"

"No, Sango. No." Kagome stated. Sango groaned in frustration.

"Fine." She huffed.

"I'm going to plan a better birthday. And with Miroku and his superly awesome and rich grandpa, we can throw something BIG" Sango had stars in her eyes again. Kagome simply rolled her eyes.

* * *

_Ding Dong._

Kagome rushed to the door. She just finished her shower and she was just wearing a towel around herself. She answered and Kouga was there. She screeched and slammed the door before running back inside to change. She came out later and answered, her face sort of red.

"Sorry about that Kouga, I wasn't changed yet" Kagome said.

"YOu run around your house naked?" Kouga asked, dumfounded. Kagome glared, and whacked him.

"No you idiot! I finished a bath!" Kagome snapped. Kouga came back to reality and gulped.

"Uh, well Kagome, uh..." Kouga stuttered. Kagome stood there tapping her foot, hands on her hips.

"I want to make you my woman!" He blurted, and his nervous expression turned to one with confidence and cockiness. Kagome anime-fell and sweat dropped.

"You wanna what?"

"Want to---"

"I get it, okay sorry but I have to ...uh you see I have to go...CLEAN MY COUCHES! Yes...my couches need cleaning okay, well I'll see you around Kouga and I didn't fully understand your question so sorry but, BYE!" Kagome ranted and slammed the door. Kouga stood outsdie blinking at the door. _Clean her couches? Oh well...I know she wants me! _Kouga grinned triumphantly and walked off.

* * *

Later on that night, Kagome recieved another vistor at the door. She opened it and found a bunch of flowers stuffed in her face. She looked around the bouqet and saw a shy yet somewhat bold Hojo. 

"Hey Hojo, do you need anything?"

"No, I jsut wanted to give this to you because you deserve it and need it and I really wanted to...well do you like them?" Hojo asked curiously. Kagome blinked several times before looking at the flowers and sniffing them. A tingling sensation went up her nose. They smelled nice...She sniffed more...A bigger tickling sensation and then...

"**_ACHOO!_**" Kagome sneezed in Hojo's face. Hojo stood there with a dumbfounded and blank look. Kagome quickly regained herself and let on a stream of apologies.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Hojo! I didn't realize these were Gloxinias! I'm allergic! I'm so sorry! Here, please take them back, or else i'll be sneezing for a while. Thanks so much anyways!" She apologized. The frozen Hojo just nodded before turning around and walking away. Kagome closed the door and went inside and shrugged before another soft sneeze hit her.

* * *

While Kagome was reading in her bed, someone tapped at her window. Kagome got out of bed and headed toward the window. Someone was on the window sill. Kagome's eyes widened in fear and she grabbed her tennis racket from her closet. More tapping. Her heart started racing. Catiously and slowly she made her way to the window. She opened the blinds along with the window and screamed slamming the tennis racket at the mysterious person. 

"GACK!" A male voice was heard as he barely missed the racket.

"What the hell was that! Is that how you greet people!" A gruff voice snapped as he recomposed himself on the window sill. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw Inuyasha. Her heart still beating fast. Then she glared.

"And what was I supposed to do! I thought you were a murderer!"

"Geez! I never knew you hated me that much!" Inuyasha shot back. Kagome glared harder.

"I don't! It's just I'm not used to people visiting me through my WINDOW!" Kagome snapped. Inuyasha glared and huffed turning away and Kagome did the same.

"Baka." She muttered.

"Wench." He grumbles.

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?" They yelled, glaring at each other. Kagome got annoyed.

"Why are you at my house anyway?" She shot. Kagome could've sworn she saw pink flash across his cheeks.

"This. I came to give you this. I didn't exactly expect a tennis racket though" He muttered as he handed her a single lily. Kagome looked like she was going to cry.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! Please don't cry!" Inuyasha panicked. Kagome thrust the flower back at Inuyasha.

"I appreciate it Inuyasha, but I get allergic reactions to lillies, in this case, my eyes are turning watery. Thanks for trying though. I'm practically allergic to every flower." She said, sniffing and grinning through watery eyes. Inuyasha face faulted and looked terribly sad and felt failure.

"It's okay Inuyasha! I really appreciate it!" Kagome said, _she_ was panicking now.

"Who ever said anything was wrong!" He snapped before taking off. That's the problem with Inuyasha, he sadness comes out as horrible anger. Kagome glared hotly at his retreating form and slammed her window shut and headed to sleep.

* * *

I need ten more reviews for another update! Please, Please review! 

KawaiiAki


	3. Success for One, Failure for Two

**Rating:** Teen, Miroku's pervertedness and swearing 

**Summary:** Three guys are madly in love with Kagome and make a pact. Whoever wins Kagome's heart and makes her say "I Love You" to them first, not only gets 50,000 yen but Kagome herself, cause then the other two have to back off. The most sad thing about this whole pact, is...that ...Kagome is completey clueless about it. Pairing to be said later and R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

**

* * *

Three is too much for me!  
**Chapter Three  
**Success and Failure

* * *

**

Kagome woke up the next morning to a stuffed nose and painful eyes, she stayed underneath the covers, sneezing every once and a while. _Stupid guys had to bring flowers. FLOWERS. They could've brought chocolate!_ Kagome's bedroom door slammed open and Kagome shrieked falling out of bed.

"KAGOME!" Sango came rushing in with Miroku behind her. Kagome got up, a bit dizzy from falling out of bed and sat up.

"What?" She asked sleepily.

"Green streamers or blue?" Miroku answered. Kagome, too tired to twitch or get pissed off, groaned and fell backwards. Miroku and Sango looked at eachother and shrugged. Then before they left they called out.

"It's half an hour til school starts!" Kagome shot up immediatly and began rushing, closet, clothes, washroom, clothes, toothbrush, outfit, socks, shoes..._What am I missing? _Kagome walked around a bit, feeling something missing. 15 minutes til the bell...10 minutes...9 minutes...

"MY BAG!" She screamed and rushed upstairs to get it, then she ran back down slamming her door shut and running to school.

* * *

"Higarashi Kagome ?" The teacher called.

" Higarashi Ka--"

"I'M HERE!" Kagome screamed rushing through the door. A few people snickered and Kagome flushed while sweat-dropping.

"It's glad to know that you're here, Higarashi, but make sure your not late again" The teacher practically sneered. Kagome took her seat, and found out that she had new people around her. To her left was the window, to her right was Inuyasha, behind her, Hojo, and in front of her, Kouga. Kagome was puzzled, why did these guys keep following her? Then another question hit her mind. _How the HELL do they know where I live? _

During class Kagome was taking her notes, seeing that she was a straight A student. She was in the middle of writing about the History of Mt. Fiji, when a piece of paper fell on her desk, followed by another, and a third. Kagome looked confused and lokoed around herself. Kouga, Hojo and Inuyasha were glaring at each other. Kagome shrugged and took a look at the first note. It was bordered brown.

_**Dear Kagome, **_

_**Meet me at lunch on the bench out back. **_

_**From, **_

_**Hojo**_

Kagome thought about it, maybe she should go. _The note's to plain, but we'll see..._ Kagome opened the next one, it was bordered grey.

_**Dearest Kagome-chan, **_

_**Please meet me at the gate of the school. I know you want me...;) **_

_**Your man, **_

_**Kouga**_

Kagome shuddered this time. _I don't want him! What the hell gave him that idea!_ Kagome glared at the note, and when no one was looking secretly glared at Kouga's back. She was so upset. _How dare he treat me like I'm...something to be won! I'm not a prize and I don't belong to ANYONE!. _She was fuming by and decided to open the last note later. She continued writing notes. At the end of class she opened the last note, it was bordered red.

_**Yo Kagome, **_

_**I want to apologize, meet me under the cherry tree at lunch. **_

_**Don't come if you don't wanna. I don't really care. **_

_**From, **_

_**Inu**_

Kagome smiled at this, it wasnt plain like Hojo's and obsessive like Kouga's. It was as if it were casual. _Apologize for what though? _Kagome once again decided to shrug it off.

* * *

_This is not happening to me. This is NOT happening to me. This IS NOT HAPPENING! _Kagome shrieked in her mind. On the gym door, shwoing what they were doing for class was,

**DANCING. BALLROOM AND TANGO. FIND A PARTNER BEFORE CLASS STARTS, MUST BE OF OPPOSITE GENDER.**

Kagome groaned hitting her head against the wall. Suddenly three...no wait, two guys appeared in front of her. _Oh great..._She groaned in her mind. Kouga and Hojo. Exactly what she needed.

"Hey Kagome" Kouga said. Kagome waved.

"Hi Kagome" Hojo said. Kagome waved again.

"DO YOU WANNA BE MY DANCE PARTNER?" Hojo and Kouga exclaimed at the same time. Then they glared at each other.

"She wants to dance with me you stupid demon!"

"I'm not stupid and she definetly wants to dance with me, you weak human! She's my woman, right Kagome?" Kouga looked at Kagome expectantly. And Kagome twitched. _Hold it in...hold it in..._

"I. am. not. your. woman." She sneered, pronouncing every word. Kouga looked crest-fallen.

"I'm not something to be owned" She said and walked off.

"And no. I will not be neither of your dance partner" Kagome called behind her shoulder.

* * *

Kouga growled it was already 10 minutes after lunchtime and Kagome wasn't there yet. He wondered what those other notes said...

* * *

Hojo looked around confused, he was pretty convinced Kagome had wanted to come with him at lunch. Where could she be?

* * *

Inuyasha said he didn't care. Yeah he liked her, but it's not his choice if she likes him. And he already has 50,000 yen saved up. He was laying on the branch, leg dangling and the other brought to his chest. He leaned against the stump, and his stomach lowly growled. He muttered and brought out his noodles, carefully eating them. 5 minutes, 10 minutes, Kagome hadn't shown up. Inuyasha felt a bit hurt, but shrugged it off. He jumped down to throw his noodles away and came face to face with Kagome.

"Oh. Hey." He mumbled and walked on.

"Inuyasha? I thought you wanted to talk to me" Kagome asked, confused by him leaving.

"Yeah, sorry about the lily thing, and biting your head off before I left, and this is for you, you might be allergic but it's one of my favourites, I hope you keep it." Inuyasha said casually and handed the Sakura plant to her. Kagome sniffed, no signs of allergies, she smiled brightly and turned around to thank him, to find him gone.

* * *

Hojo and Kouga, convinced that Kagome had found a dance partner picked different girls. But they were surprised at gym class when Kagome showed up on her own.

"Ms.Yuna, sorry, I couldn't find a partner..." She started. Yuna grinned.

"It's alright honey, one of the boys is missing a girl partner too, I guess you'll be matched" Yuna said smiling. Inuyasha came to class a bit late.

"Sorry, I couldn't find a partner" He muttered. Yuna nodded her head, and pointed to the bleachers. Inuyasha casually sat down and leaned back. He saw Kagome with Kyo, but shrugged, better Kyo then Kouga or Hojo.

Kagome was forced to dance with Kyo, and when she felt his arms go around his waist, she had this sick feeling at the pit of her stomach. Half-way through the dance, Kyo slipped his hands down, so they were resting on Kagome's butt. Kagome shivered and whispered him to cut it out. He shrugged, his hand went out and brushed across her chest. She was about to scream at him when Inuyasha had his hand twisted to his back. Then his said clear in his ear.

"You touch her like that again, without her permission, and I'll _break_ this arm" He hissed. Kyo grunted painfully and nodded. Inuyasha let go and took his place back at the bleachers. Ms. Yuna sorta smiled at this but told Inuyasha to dance with Kagome and gave Kyo a week detention for not respecting the woman's body.

Inuyasha nodded and jumped down the bleachers in front of Kagome. He grinned and bowed, sticking his hand out.

"May I have this dance, miss?" He said in a low voice. Kagome giggled despite what just happened.

"You may" Kagome said smiling, and took his hand. You could SEE the smoke coming out of Kouga and Hojo's ears.

* * *

Hey, thanks for the reviews guys! Ten more! xD. Anyways, I want a vote for who's going to win this thing.

So

Hojo, Kouga or Inuyasha? YOU DECIDE!

KawaiiAki


	4. I don't belong to ANYONE

**Rating:** Teen, Miroku's pervertedness and swearing 

**Summary: **Three guys are madly in love with Kagome and make a pact. Whoever wins Kagome's heart and makes her say "I Love You" to them first, not only gets 50,000 yen but Kagome herself, cause then the other two have to back off. The most sad thing about this whole pact, is...that ...Kagome is completey clueless about it. Pairing to be said later and R&R.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

**

* * *

**

**Three is too much for me!  
**Chapter Four  
**I don't belong to ANYONE!

* * *

**

After that dance, Kagome just couldn't get the hanyou out of her mind. He was so sweet to her and so nice, and he even managed to get that perverted Kyo off her case. She remembered how their childhood went and how much they hated each other. _Argh! I'm thinking about him again! Stop it Kagome! _Kagome mentally kicked herself for thinking about him again. Instead she focused on her upcoming birthday.

"Sango!" Kagome called, Sango was over there flirting with someone...Kagome stopped in her tracks, turned around and looked closer. _Is that Miroku!_ She shook her head. _She is not touching and kissing that pervert. She is not, she is--_

_**SLAP**_

Kagome sighed in relief when she heard that all too familiar sound. Sango stomped over to Kagome.

"What?" She practically hissed. Kagome sweatdropped.

"So...how's this party your planning going?" Sango's mood changed quickly and she perked up.

"It's going to be on saturday, from like 5 til like whenever the last person leaves. We're going to go swimming, and dancing and we're going to have drinks there..." Sango trailed off looking intently at Kagome.

"They're spiked aren't they?"

"Hell yeah." Sango replied. Kagome rolled her eyes and continued her walk into the school.

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes for what?"

"Spiked drinks at the party"

"Don't spike then, just bring normal, alcoholic drinks and non-alcoholic drinks" Kagome said. Sango threw her fist in the air.

"WOO! Thanks Kags!" Sango grinned and rushed off to, obviously, tell the great news to Miroku. A distant slap was heard, and a small smile made it's way to Kagome's face. _How did I end up their friends again?

* * *

_

When Kagome arrived at her locker, Kouga was waiting there. Kagome raised her eye brow and just headed there.

"Do you need anything?" Kagome asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Why were you dancing with that mutt, Inuyasha?" Kouga snapped. Kagome frowned.

"Because he offered and because I wanted too" Kagome fought back.

"You were supposed to dance with me!" Kouga yelled.

"Says who? I told you, I'm not your woman! You have no rite to tell me who I can dance with!" Kagome sneered, and got her books out. Kouga was fuming, pissed off and his face was red from anger.

"Your my woman, Kagome, always was and always will be" Kouga started and then waked off.

"I am NOT your woman!" Kagome yelled to his retreating form. Right before Kagome left a red and silver blur passed her and when she looked down there was a Sakura flower in her hand. She smiled and put it in her locker.

* * *

Kagome was once again writing notes. She was in her English class right now, and the only boy from the three with her was Hojo. Hojo was seated behind her. At the end of class Hojo came up to her.

"Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Kagome, Dearest,  
I love you"

Hojo recited. _Awww that's so sweet of him! _Kagome thought. She smiled at Hojo and gave him a hug.

"Your so sweet Hojo!" Kagome said.

"Will you be mine then?" Hojo asked hopefully. _Mine...Mine...like..Kouga...and his obsessive...ARGHH! _Suddenly Kagome was upset again.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE! I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE!" She yelled and walked away from Hojo, obviously pissed off.

* * *

It was lunch and ever since the dance class(two days ago) Kagome liked to sit underneath it. Kagome was doing that just then when a flower fell into her lap. She looked up and saw a smirking Inuyasha. She smiled.

"Hey, I saw your encounter with Kouga...uhh, yeah, and with uhh Hojo" Inuyasha started. Kagome nodded, glaring at particulary nothing.

"I hate it when guys do that, saying they own me and act as if I'm jsut a prize to be one, I mean don't they know that the woman is jsut the same as the man? Just different physical appearance is all" Kagome stated. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah..."

"It's like--"

"They're going to use you for nothing, just as someone for a reputation and to impress someone else" Inuyasha continued for her. Kagome looked up at him.

"Yeah...How did you know that?"

"Happened to me too, I used to have a girl named Kikyo, she just used me for a reputation thing and then dumped me when she impressed a guy enough for him to like her" Inuyasha said, shrugging.

"That's awful!" Kagome said, a sad look in her eyes.

"Nah, I got over it, plus, I found another girl to impress now" He smiled with his fang showing and kissed her nose dropping a second flower in her lap before running off. Kagome could feel the heat rush across her face.

* * *

Inuyasha was walking back home when Kouga stopped him, Kouga using his fast speed ran around Inuyasha and punch the back of his head...

* * *

CLIFFIEEE! Will Inuyasha be able to get up after a killer punch from Kouga? And what about the bet...? Sorry for the short chapter you guys, I needed to make the party one chapter only, so yeah, don't worry though, it'll be pretty long, the next chapter I mean...

Inuyasha: 10+  
Kouga: 1  
Hojo: 0

The votes are in! And it's now a InuKag! Congratulations all who voted InuKag!

KawaiiAki


	5. Happy Birthday Kagome!

**Rating:** Teen, Miroku's pervertedness and swearing 

**Summary:** Three guys are madly in love with Kagome and make a pact. Whoever wins Kagome's heart and makes her say "I Love You" to them first, not only gets 50,000 yen but Kagome herself, cause then the other two have to back off. The most sad thing about this whole pact, is...that ...Kagome is completey clueless about it. Pairing to be said later and R&R.

**Pairings:** Inuyasha/Kagome

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

**

* * *

**

**Three is too much for me**

Chapter Five

**Happy Birthday Kagome!

* * *

**

Inuyasha grunted as he began to feel the pain of the punch. He fell forward and tried to get up but Kouga reached him first and kicked him in the side, Inuyasha groaned and rolled over on his back. Kouga crouched down.

"Don't you ever, _ever,_ kiss my woman again"

"I can, if I want" Inuyasha said, coughing up some blood.

"You can't, because you know she won't love you, you worthless half-demon" Kouga snarled. Inuyasha growled, and his eyes grew red as his jumped Kouga. He pinned him to the ground and punched him across the face. Inuyasha raised his claws to strike, but then his eyes met with Kouga's and he got off, holding his head.

"I told you, mutt, you even tried to kill me, what makes you think you won't lose control with her? And plus, she'll hate you after she finds out that you're a half demon, just like Kikyo" Kouga taunted. Inuyasha growled.

"No!" He screamed and threw a punch at Kouga. Kouga smirked before running off. Inuyasha screamed in frustration as the voices hit his head.

_You're a worthless half-demon. _

_You got to be better than that brother, or else you'll never survive. _

_You have to do better! You have to be better!_

_Inuyasha! Don't strike your mother! You have to strike the enemy!_

_No! Inuyasha! Get away from mother and father!_

_**INUYASHA!**_

Inuyasha screamed again and punched the nearest wall. _I'm worthless. I'm nothing. And I nearly killed my parents. What the hell am I doing still alive! _He growled to himself.

* * *

Kagome woke up the next day with Sango's face in hers. She screamed and whacked.

"What the hell Kagome!" Sango snapped. Kagome sat up, and rubbed her eyes.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Kagome mumbled sleepily.

"Why to wish you …"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Sango and Miroku called happily, they were holding a cupcake with a candle in the middle of it. Kagome smiled and got up fully and blew the candle out.

"Thanks you guys!" She said, giving a hug to each of them.

"Today is your birthday…" Miroku started.

"And tomorrow is your KICK-ASS PARTY!" Sango continued. Kagome sweat-dropped.

"Okay. So um, we just party right?…Nothing else…right?" Kagome asked.

"Of course we have the casual truth or dare, and a few races in the water, and of course a drinking contest, a singing contest and a cake and a bunch of awesome presents for you!" Sango answered cheerfully. Kagome rolled her eyes and shoo-ed her friends out the door so she could get changed, then they walked to school together.

* * *

Inuyasha came to school with a bandaged hand and a bruise on his side. But he kept his game up and continued to please Kagome. He ran by her dropping a flower again before running off. When he was done running and out of sight, he panted. The bruise in his side would hurt every time he ran. He rubbed his side and shrugged it off and ran back to his class.

Inuyasha and Kagome had met underneath the tree again, and Inuyasha, instead of one flower, brought out a full bouquet of sakura flowers, all different type of pink, and there was a card attached to it.

_**Happy Birthday Kagome**_

_**From, **_

_**Inuyasha**_

Kagome smiled and looked at him. He smiled at her.

"Happy Birthday" He said and gave her a hug. Kagome wrapped her arms around him, and snuggled close to him. Her hand brushed his side and he flinched. Kagome pulled away.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Inuyasha shook his head. Kagome frowned and brushed his side again. He winced. Kagome lifted his shirt a bit and saw the big blue and purple bruise there. She gasped.

"What happened, Inuyasha?" She asked, her eyes wide. Inuyasha pulled his shirt back down.

"It was nothing. A guy just…attacked me, that's all" Inuyasha said. Kagome frowned.

"Why would he attack you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha's eyes furrowed, as he debated to tell the truth or not.

"I don't know…" He replied. He chose to lie. Kagome shook her head.

"That's horrible, Inuyasha you should really put some ice on that" Kagome said. Inuyasha shrugged.

"It's alright, it'll heal eventually" He replied.

"Happy Birthday" He said again before walking off. Kagome frowned. _Who could've done that?

* * *

_

Kagome was handed a rose from Hojo.

"Happy Birthday, Kagome dearest!" Hojo said. Kagome brushed him off, listing who could possibly want to hurt Inuyasha.

* * *

Kouga came up to Kagome. Kagome glared at him and walked on, pretending he wasn't there. Kouga growled and punched his locker.

* * *

Kagome reached home and on her doorstep were more sakura flowers. She smiled and picked them up, sniffing them and holding them close. Then she went inside and found a card on her bed.

_**Happy Birthday and don't worry about me I'll be fine.**_

_**From, **_

_**Inuyasha.**_

Kagome smiled when she read it. _I sure hope you'll be fine…

* * *

_

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was in Tulalip (U.S) and my computer broke down so I had to re-write the whole chapter…

Well…Please review!

KawaiiAki


End file.
